tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RobinCarr/Get the Bingo Board You Want
This personal page will record an attempt to get a better bingo board after following recent discoveries posted here earlier today by a wikiacon in Canada. You must never have opened Bingo for this to work. Once the boards arrive and have time to be saved - you are stuck with them it seems. This seems very sililar to Multifusion. Trick: Disconnect as soon as the Modals Pop-Up at start-up. Examine your boards. Reconnect and see if the boards have changed. If so - are they better? Repeat until you see a good board. Then reconnect for good - and play the rest of the game with the best board you can get. Let's see if this actually works. During this first connection, the Bingo files actually downloaded. As soon as the modals popped up - I disconnected from WiFi. After disconnecting like this, all three Bingo boards were examined. Here are the first set of boards on my Nexus 7. Now we will kill the app, then reconnent and restart the game. Question: Will any of the boards change? If so which boards change? Answer: '''We can confirm two things. '''1. '''The regular bingo board '''has changed. And there was no need to clear the cache. Just a quick disconnect and killing of the app is all that is required. 2. As reported by our tinker in Canada, the Super and Mystery boards will not change. They apparently are the same for everyone. Therefore, we will now only post the changes for the regular board. Are there just a few - or are there a very large number generated randomly? Here we will continue to post all the new Bingo boards we can find over the next half hour. None of the boards were the same. I decided to keep the last board shown above as the appearance of 6 crystal slots was irrestible! The experiment will rest for now. Time to collect some prizes! What patterns can we see? Looks to me like the actual prizes are selected by a random algorithm. This could lead to a nearly astronomical number of possible boards. Each individual prize for every square which is not a Free Square is governed by an algorithm much like the Dino Den. There are many possible prizes for that square - and each has a preassigned possibility. The behaviour is similar to an array of 20-odd Dino Dens all spitting out prizes (dinos) at launch. Cool! Mystery Bingo Play Sequence It appears that the order of the prizes in Mystery Bingo is always the same. Can any others confirm that the first play is always the crystals at B4 as shown on the left and the last play is always the Unicorn as shown on the right? Or is it possible to adjust the play sequence? If not, we should attempt to document the exact play sequence in its entirety. Since this board has no free squares, and you need the Unicorn to win, it appears you have to completely clear the board - playing 25 times to win the Shadow Dragon. That is one expensive dragon! > > We'll report more on how Bingo works a little later. Category:Blog posts